It's all about Revenge
by Pippin3
Summary: When Chino escapes from Jail he finds out that Bernardo isn't dead he is ecstatic, but Riff's older brother finds out and he has a slightly different reaction to the news. Please R&R!Soory is takes me forever to update!
1. Chino's escape

The cool wind blew against Chino's face causing him to shiver. _What am I doing? _he thought to himself. He heard yet another police car siren and hid deeper into the shadows. Every noise he heard scared him half to death. It was so unlike him to be this nervous but since he escaped from Officer Krupkee and Lieutenant Schrank everything scared him. He didn't want to go to jail. He didn't want to get caught. He didn't want Bernardo to die. _Bernardo, I must see him._ Chino slipped in and out of the shadows till he reached the place were only hours ago he saw his friend get murdered. At the rumble Chino couldn't believe when Bernardo stabbed Riff but when Tony stabbed Bernardo the only thing Chino could think about was revenge. Now Tony is dead, he should be in jail, and he broke Maria's heart. Everything was messed up. _This wasn't suppose to happen_. Chino wished he could go back in time and redo this whole night. He walked towards Bernardo's body cautiously and was surprised to find Bernardo breathing slowly.

"Nardo," Chino whispered quietly. He was bleeding badly but still alive, Chino was surprised to find himself crying. He went to Riff, sure enough he was dead. Chino had mixed feelings he was overjoyed that Bernardo was alive, but still, Riff was dead and he had killed Tony. Chino tried not to think about it and carefully picked Bernardo up, flipped him over his shoulder, and started walking towards the sharks hideout on the roof. _This isn't going to be good. I can't run into anyone, especially Maria. _

* * *

"I can't believe any of this happened, I am still in shock," Pepo said to his fellow sharks. "What are we going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know, can't we just live a normal life now, like normal teenagers we grow up, get married, start a family, get a real career." Indio hoped everyone could forget about this night and go about living their lives in peace. His dreams would not happen soon. All of a sudden Chino came crashing through the door. He placed Bernardo on the ground and then fell to the ground beside him and closed his eyes, he was finally safe.

"Chino, what are you doing here, don't tell me you escaped," Indio was confused.

"He's alive," Chino could barely manage those two words. Pepo ran over and checked for Bernardo's pulse.

"He's alive!" Pepo screamed. "I can't believe it!" The other sharks gathered around excited about this new discovery.

"Hey, we got to get him some help, my mother is a pretty good doctor lets bring him to her." Loco suggested.

"All right lets go," Indio started to pick Bernardo up, then stopped. "What about Chino?"

"Chino hide up here hopefully the girls won't come up." Pepo instructed Chino, "Don't do anything till we get back." Chino nodded. The sharks started to carry Bernardo down the stairs.

"I can't believe it," Indio whispered to himself.

* * *

"He's in pretty bad shape. He's lost a lot of blood, but he should be okay." Loco's mother, Mrs. Paloa said after she had fully inspected Bernardo. "I'll keep an eye on him here, if that's okay with you boys."

"That's fine, thanks Ma," Loco said as he kissed her on the cheek then filed out of the room with the rest of the sharks.

"No problem," she replied then grabbed her son's arm, "please Loco don't let that happen to you, stop your fighting now before more people get hurt,"

"Okay mother, I'll be okay," Loco said then left the room and Indio, who was waiting to talk to Mrs. Paloa, closed the door and took a deep breath.

"I need to tell you something Mrs. Paloa."


	2. The whole story

"Mrs. Paloa, you know how we had that rumble tonight, right?" Indio asked.

"I know all about it, Riff was killed and Chino was mad and shot Tony now he too is dead." She replied.

"Well you don't know that Chino escaped,"

"What, how did he escape," Mrs. Paloa questioned him.

"I'm not sure, but he was the one that brought Bernardo to us. I don't know what to do Mrs. Paloa, I'm so confused." Indio sat down in the chair beside Bernardo, "I want to live a normal life now without all this fighting, but the other guys, they still want to kill all the Jets. What should I do about Chino? I mean he should be in jail, it's not right that he is free. If I turn him in he will probably try to kill me and all the other guys will hate me too. I thought you might be able to help me." Mrs. Paloa thinks for awhile then sits down beside Indio.

"I know your confused Indio, but I am proud of you for wanting to live a normal life, I only wish my son would do the same thing. To be honest with you I have no idea if you should turn Chino in. I think you should talk to Chino though and tell him how you feel. I also think you should talk to the Jets and see what there thinking, I know it is dangerous and I know it is hard, but you must stand up for what you believe in and if you believe in not fighting then tell them that and see what they want to do. Also talk to the sharks and try to come up with some peace treaty thing and end this all. I am sorry I can't help you anymore."

"Last question, should I tell Anita that Bernardo is alive and tell Maria that Chino escaped," Indio asked Mrs. Paloa.

"Definitely tell Anita and Maria about Bernardo, but I don't think you should tell Maria about Chino or she might try to kill him. If you want I can talk to Chino and maybe convince him to turn himself in,"

"Thanks Mrs. Paloa, I'll tell Chino to come her around two o'clock if that's okay with you,"

"That's fine Indio and good luck," Indio left the room and walked back to the roof.

"Chino, could I talk to you for a second?" Indio asked as casually as he could.

"Sure," Chino said as he walked over to Indio.

"Mrs. Paloa wants to talk to you right now."

"Indio why did you tell her I escaped?" Chino inquired.

"I had to tell someone Chino, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, the next thing I know you'll go and tell the police and I'll be back in jail, what a good friend you are," Chino said as he stormed out of the room and down the stairs.

"What was that about?" Loco asked.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter," Indio replied. Then also went down the stairs to see Maria and Anita.

Indio reaches Maria and Anita's room and knocks on the door.

"Maria, could you see who is at the door?" Anita said as she fixed her hair.

"All right," Maria said sadly and walked towards the door. She opened the door and was happy to find Indio standing there. "Hello Indio, what are you doing here?"

"May I come in for a minute Maria, I have good news to tell you and Anita."

"Sure come on in," Maria said as she went to get Anita. When they were both seated in the living room Indio began talking.

"Today me and some of the boys went down to see if Bernardo's body was still there, sure enough it was and when we went to bring him home he was still breathing. He's alive Anita and Maria, Bernardo is alive! He is at the Paloa's house Mrs. Paloa is going to bring him to a hospital today he has lost a lot of blood and might still die from that but right now he is still alive." Indio told the girls who stood up and hugged each other then ran over to Indio with tears in their eyes and hugged him too.

"Thank you Indio, I haven't heard some good news in a long time," Maria said still crying tears of joy. "Can we go see him?"

"Wait till tomorrow to see him I have to find out which hospital Mrs. Paloa is bringing him too, then you can see him." Indio said remembering that Chino was probably with Mrs. Paloa right now. "Well I should get back now,"

"Goodbye Indio and thank you," Anita said then closed the door after Indio left and hugged Maria again.

"Mrs. Paloa I can't believe you want me to turn myself in!" Chino shouted.

"You don't understand Chino, you have to, you committed a crime you should go to jail. Where are you going to hide, the police will find you."

"I can run away, they won't find me."

"No Chino, you can't just run from all of your problems, I won't turn you in but I beg of you to turn yourself in Chino, you can't hide forever."

"Thanks for your concern Mrs. Paloa but I will deal with my own problems, goodbye," Chino stormed out the door more angry then when he had entered.


	3. The lost little chicken

As Indio was walking up the stairs, he bumped into a furious Chino.

"I can't believe your doing this to me," Chino said infuriately.

"Chino, you don't understand, things have changed for me. I don't feel the need to kill I see things differently now," Indio said calmly.

"You wanna know what I see, I see a lost little chicken, too afraid to fight but too afraid to hide. You rely on the sharks to keep you protected but you don't do anything for them. You gotta be tough, we still have to wipe out the jets completely."

"I'm sorry Chino but I ain't gonna play your kind of game," Indio turned to walk away but Chino stopped him.

"Fine, go ahead and leave I'll tell the boys what a chicken you are." Chino paused then continued, "one more thing, to show you what I really think of you buddy-boy," In a second Chino swung his arm back and pushed his fist as hard as he could into Indio's already bruised face. Indio fell down; his back landed fiercely against the metal stairs. He moaned as Chino spit on him then walked by.

* * *

Indio slowly sat up and opened his hazel eyes; he was surprised to find himself in Maria's room. He looked around the room but no one was there. Slowly, he crawled out of the bed and placed his feet on the cold floor. He tired to stand up but was too dizzy and fell back onto the bed. Closing his eyes for a minute, he reflected on all that had happened the last couple of days. _Why did this have to happen to me? _Indio questioned himself then stood up again feeling a little better. _I have to find the Jets I want to see where they stand, if they want to fight or if there more about peace like me. _And with that Indio shuffled his feet to the door, trying to prepare what he would say to the jets.

* * *

"What are we goin' do now," Baby John asked.

"We'll do what any ordinary person would do, find Chino and kill him, we can finish what we started!" Action said jumping up and using his own fist as a punching bag.

"Ordinary people don't kill, Action, ordinary people have jobs, families, and live in nice houses," Ice said calmly, "We don't have any of that." Ice slumped to the ground and put his head in his hands. "Oh great, I forgot about Riff's family, how am I supposed to tell them that he's dead?"

"We'll go with you Daddy-O, Jack will take the news especially hard," A-rab walked over and put a hand on Ice's shoulder.

"Thanks guys," Ice stood up and smiled just slightly then started walking towards Riff's parents house.

* * *

"Here we are, home sweet home," Ice turned to the jets, "You guys don't hafta come if you don't want to. But if you do I'm warning you; there will be crying, anger, hatred, screamin' and all that stuff that comes with pain and sorrow. So who's comin'?" A couple jets backed up but Action, A-rab, Anybody's, Baby John, and Snowboy stood their ground for reasons they could not explain.

"All right lets go," Ice walked up the creaky wooden stairs thinking of all the times he and Riff used to sit there when they were younger, before they became part of the jets and were completely ignorant of all the pain, blood, and tears that it would lead to. And now Ice felt a sense of guilt, he was the one who had convinced Riff to join the jets in the first place. Trying to ignore the strange feelings he kept walking focusing on the job that he had to do. Seconds later he was surprised to find a tear, a real tear, flowing down his lonely cheek. _Stop it Ice, what's wrong with me, I've done this before, this time is no different. Who am I kidding, Riff was my best friend, my brother, my hero, and now he's gone...forever. _Ice thought to himself then realized he had reached the door, whichalso seemed to be frowning. _I can't do this... help me Riff... please. _Ice pleaded to himself. _All right, deep breathes, I'm so sorry Riff. _Ice said as another tear strolled down his cheek. Thenhe broke the silent night with a gentle knock of his fist against the cold wooden door.


End file.
